


Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica

by Kikinu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buenos Aires, la Reina del Plata. Buenos Aires, orgullosa, creída, altanera. Buenas Aires no perdona y es caprichosa. Un día te quiere, al otro te odia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el mundo de [Paris Burning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825130), pero sin relación con la autora del midmo ni la historia y o personajes en él descriptos.

_En Buenos Aires brilla el sol y un par de pibes en la esquina inventan una solución. En Buenos Aires todo vuela, la alegría, la anarquía, la bondad, la desesperación._

 

Buenos Aires, la Reina del Plata. Buenos Aires, orgullosa, creída, altanera. Buenas Aires no perdona y es caprichosa. Un día te quiere, al otro te odia.

Amas el arte, es tu debilidad. Música, teatro, cine, pintura, arquitectura, danza. Respiras arte, aunque vives de la política. Te nutres de las obras de la calle Corrientes, devorando cuanto musical, tragedia shakesperiana o ciclo de stand up encuentres. Mueres por los conciertos de rock, por los festivales de música pop, por cada nota de cada canción.

Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica. Buenos Aires, mentirosa, sarcástica, compañera. Buenos Aires recuerda y nunca deja. Un día está alegre, al otro se queja.

 

_Y Buenos Aires es un bicho que camina, ensortijado entre los sueños y la confusión. En Buenos Aires descubrí que el día hace la guerra, la noche el amor._

 

Recuerdas ser la hermanita menor de Lima, formar parte del Virreinato del Perú. Vestidos almidonados y enormes, peinetas molestas, calzones enormes. Fingir acento español para pasar por europea, querer encajar sea como sea. Eso es algo que tienes en común con la querida Lima: ambas sueñan con dejar de ser latinas, con parecerse más a la madre patria, por ser distinguidas, idolatradas.

(En el fondo todas las Ciudades son iguales, te dijo una vez Córdoba. Pero tu hermano es un envidioso, así que lo ignoras)

Y que inmensa alegría cuando te enteraste que serías capital del recientemente fundado Virreinato del Río de la Plata. Ese era tu lugar. ¿Para qué vivir como segundona cuando naciste para vestir corona?

Los palacetes eran tus lugares preferidos. Buenos Aires, eras una ciudad chica, pero el orgullo hizo que aparecieras casi al instante. Ay, Buenos Aires, ¿por qué esa necesidad de resaltar pase lo que pase? Con mantilla y sonrisa coqueta, te paseabas por tus barrios. Tú, la Ciudad porteña.

Ay, el puerto, tu querido puerto. La fuente de tu poder, donde estaban todos tus ingresos.

—¿Ustedes se creen importantes por ser las más antiguas? — les dijiste una vez a Santiago del Estero, Mendoza y San Juan —. No tiene forma de valerse por sus propios medios. Sin mi, ustedes estarían perdidos.

Ay, Buenos Aires, siempre tan engreída. ¿Necesitas siempre demostrar que eres la favorita?

(— _Soy_ la favorita. Y dejá de hablar de “tu”, que esto es Argentina)

 

_En Buenos Aires leo, fumo, toco el piano y me emborracho solo en una habitación. En Buenos Aires casi todo ya ha pasado de generación en degeneración._

 

Pero que miedo tuviste, Buenos Aires, cuando los ingleses intentaron invadirte. Cobarde como eres te escondiste debajo de la cama en tu cuarto, temblando como una hoja mientras tus hijos te defendían con lo poco que tenían, con agua hirviendo y apenas algo más.

El valor no es algo que te caracteriza ni mucho menos, y quedaste descompuesta varios días después de cada intento. Pero ahí fue cuando comenzó todo, ¿verdad? Poco a poco tus hijos se fueron armando para defenderte, porque a pesar de tu mal carácter, ellos siempre te quieren.

Y entonces, ese 25 de mayo de 1810, ese Primer Gobierno Patrio que tu vientre vio nacer. Te daba miedo separarte de España y no parabas de pensar en lo que te diría Madrid cuando supiera, ya imaginabas las cartas escandalizadas de Lima llegando a tu puerta.

Pero tus hijos dieron ese primer paso y tu, la única mujer en cuarto lleno de hombres, fuiste por primera vez miembro de una intriga política que cambiaría el curso de tu historia y la de tus hermanos.

Una a una las otras Ciudades comenzaron a enviarte sus quejas. “¿En qué estabas pensando?”, “¡Tendrías que haberlos detenido!”, “Van a quemarnos”. Aún puedes sentir ese frío que te recorrió al leer las palabras de Asunción, que en ese entonces aún era tu hermana y no dudó en darte su opinión.

(Asunción, pobre Asunción. Recuerdas su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pidiéndote a ti, a Montevideo y a Brasilia que parasen a sus hijos durante la Guerra de la Triple Alianza. Temiste por tu hermana, porque el fuego la consumiera. Pero siempre fuiste cobarde y tus hijos clamaban por sangre, así que te callaste y diste vuelta la cara, para no tener que mirarle)

Y, ¡ay! ¡Cómo te enfadaste cuando decidieron firmar la independencia en Tucumán y no en ti! ¡Verde de los celos estabas, con un berrinche sin fin!

(—¡Yo soy la capital! ¡Yo soy la más querida! ¡¿Quién mierda se cree Tucumán?!)

Estuviste enojada durante mucho tiempo y en venganza te negaste a darle consejo a tus hijos, que una vez libres empezaron a matarse entre ellos en cientos de batallas por el poder, muchas de las cuales apenas recuerdas el nombre. Tú ni siquiera pestañaste, porque sabías que al final tu lugar seguiría siendo el mismo. Eras la Ciudad-Puerto, ¿verdad? Necesitaban de ti para sobrevivir.

Con todo, el siglo XIX fue divertido. La violencia siempre te entretuvo y, aunque sentías en carne propia el dolor de tu gente, siempre fuiste rencorosa y no les perdonaste durante décadas el haberte dejado en segundo plano en algo tan importante.

(Dos veces, en realidad. La Constitución tampoco se firmó en tu territorio y justo cuando los estabas por perdonar te volviste a enfadar)

En la última parte del siglo viste llegar a tus nuevos hijos. Tus calles se llenaron de inmigrantes europeos y tus barrios de conventillos para poder alojarlos a todos, y con curiosidad viste como tu lengua se mezclaba con la de ellos y a los gritos todos terminaban diciendo cosas que nadie entendía.

Italianos a montones, varios españoles, franceses, ingleses, incluso algunos portugueses. Nadie entendía a nadie pero de alguna forma todos convivían y una generación después, todos eran hermanos como si siempre hubiesen estado en esta tierra.

Ese es uno de tus puntos buenos, Buenos Aires: eres inclusiva. Tratas a todos por igual y todo el que llega tiene la misma oportunidad. Fomentaste la inclusión y que todos fueran a los mismos colegios, que no hubiese separación. Te gustaba ver como todo cambiaba, la monotonía nunca fue lo tuyo y te divertía ver cómo los colores se mezclaban y un nuevo pueblo te adoraba.

 

_Y Buenos Aires come todo lo que encuentra como todo buen Narciso, nadie como yo. Pero el espejo le devuelve una mirada de misterio, de terror y de fascinación._

 

Y entonces: ¡siglo XX, cambalache, problemático y febril! Marchaste junto a tus hijos en la Huelga de Inquilinos, porque eres una rebelde sin causa pero entonces tenías una y era ayudar a tus niños.

A ti te trataban como una. Niña. Figueroa Alcorta te agarró fuerte del brazo, llevándote aparte y retándote por hacerlos quedar mal a todos. Te soltaste de un empujón y le dedicaste tu mejor mirada asesina, diciéndole que si volvía a ponerte un dedo encima lo lamentaría, que eras la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y que ningún estúpido te maltrataría.

Entonces huiste por primera vez, siguiendo los pasos de París (¿y no es gracioso? Siempre te dijeron la París de Sudamérica, hiciste valer ese título de formas que nadie hubiese querido). Desapareciste. Te cortaste el cabello, lo teñiste de otro color. Comenzaste a usar anteojos y te mudaste a un conventillo sacando del cajón de los recuerdos tu acento español, para que nadie te reconociera.

Ay, Buenos Aires, qué escándalo armaste. Todo el mundo te buscaba y veías con sádico placer como el gobierno temblaba, como la palabra se pasaba y todos comentaban que el Presidente había hecho que huyeras. Recuerdas 1910 con placer, porque mientras los que estaban en el poder intentaban aparentar que todo andaba bien y celebraban el Centenario, el pueblo ardía de furia porque su Reina no aparecía.

Y, hablando de 1910, tú estuviste ese día en La Frazenda, cuando Carlos Gardel cantó por primera vez. Te quedaste sin aliento y, aunque hoy no es uno de tus cantantes favoritos, siempre vas a estarle agradecida por introducirte a tu tango amigo.

Mientras todos seguían en pánico porque no dabas señales de vida, tú te la pasaste en las milongas y las tertulias, bailando tango hasta que los pies te dolían y coqueteando descaradamente con cualquiera que te sonriera con galantería.

“Puta”, susurraban las mujeres, mirándote con reproche. Tenías ganas de reírte en sus caras, porque sin dudas no te dirían eso si supieran quién eras.

 

_Buenos Aires, buenos aires, buenos aires para vos._

 

Y entonces, rondando 1917 mientras trabajas con la compañía Rosita Rodríguez, la conociste a ella: tu primera amiga, la única con la que fuiste sincera en toda tu vida.

Tita era joven, pobre y desconocida. Comenzó a trabajar en la compañía para poder mantener a su familia, probando como corista. Recuerdas cómo lloró el día de su debut, cómo todo el mundo la abucheó y la silbó con desaprobación. Juró no volver a cantar, pero tú la sacudiste y le pediste que no hiciera eso. No sabes por qué, qué fue lo que viste en ella en ese momento, si atisbaste el potencial en su futuro.

Pocos meses después volvió a intentarlo y no pudiste contener la sonrisa que te nacía del alma cuando el público la ovacionó de pie.

Tita no era atractiva, pero sí seductora. Tenía una voz prodigiosa y seguiste con emoción su ascenso en el mundo de la música y el espectáculo, yendo a verla al teatro cada vez que aparecía y dejándote las manos rojas de tanto aplaudirla.

Fue tu primera amiga, la única verdadera que haz tenido. Fumaban cigarrillos a la salida de los teatros y dejabas que te cante esos tangos picarones que te hacían sonreír sin restricciones.

Recuerdas cuándo tomaste la desición de contarle quién eras en realidad. Ella estaba en el teatro, sustituyendo a Libertad Lamarque en _El conventillo de la Paloma_. Ella no era bella, pero estaba hermosa y te reíste con ella como siempre, porque era tu amiga y triunfaba y eso te llenaba de un orgullo que superaba con creces el de haber sido la Ciudad donde se diera el primer paso hacia la libertad. La amistad es una cosa curiosa, ya lo ves.

Salieron del teatro y fueron para tu casa, descorchando un vino mendozino (regalo de Mendoza, aunque ella no lo sabía) y te diste cuenta de que era el momento. Abriste la boca para decirle la verdad, pero ella se te adelantó y te comentó, bajando la voz, lo que había escuchado en el pasillo del teatro.

—Sacaron del gobierno a Yrigoyen. Los militares tomaron el poder, ¿qué pensás que va a pasar?

Temblaste. Eras Buenos Aires, esas cosas no te pasaban a ti. La democracia nunca había sido muy traslúcida, pero aunque sea a regañadientes los perdedores habían aceptado el resultado y habían seguido con la pantomima seis años más.

Ese fue el primer Golpe de Estado que sufriste y, cuando la euforia te dejó, comenzaste a sentir el sufrimiento de tus hijos en tu cuerpo.

Callaste y decidiste seguir ocultándote, mientras la Década Infame comenzaba y tus hermanos te mandaban cartas, rogándote que hicieras algo.

 

_En Buenos Aires toca Charly en un boliche planetario, es alto y voluptuoso. En Buenos Aires llega un punto en que ya nada vale nada y todo vale nada._

 

Aún te divertías con Tita, pero no podías evitar preocuparte por lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, dentro de ti.

“Acá no se siente mucho”, decía Salta en su carta, “pero sé que las nuevas Ciudades, las del sur, no la están pasando muy bien. Por favor, Buenos Aires, hacé algo. Tus hijos van a escucharte, dejá de portarte así. Siempre dijiste que sos la más importante: bueno, lo sos. El país depende de vos: por favor, hacé algo”.

Pero tenías miedo. ¿Qué iban a hacerte? La Constitución estaba guardada en un cajón y corrías tanto peligro como todas las demás. Te ocultaste e intentas hacer oído sordo a los crímenes que ocurrían a tu alrededor, celebrando la carrera cinematográfica de Tita y respirando el arte que inspirabas en todo el que pisaba tu suelo.

 

_En Buenos Aires nos acechan los fantasmas del pasado y cada tango es una confesión. Cuando en el mundo ya no quede nada, en Buenos Aires la imaginación._

 

Pasaste así los siguientes años: un gobierno democrático, uno de facto. Intentabas disimular que a ti no te pasaba el tiempo, que mientras algunas arrugas comenzaban a surcar el rostro de Tita, tú seguías tan radiante como ese primer día en la compañía Rosita Rodríguez.

Y, entonces, Tita te dedicó una canción. No a su amiga Mariquita (alias que sacaste de esa otra Mariquita, a la llena de intrigas Sánchez de Thompson), no.

A su Ciudad. A Buenos Aires.

—Esta canción ya la conocen — dijo Tita esa noche en el teatro —. La adapté para mujer, pero no tanto para mí, sino para Buenos Aires. Pienso en la Ciudad cuando escucho _Se dice de mi_. Todos la criticamos y hablamos mal de ella, pero al final del día la buscamos y morimos por su amor.

Al terminar la función fuiste verla a su camerino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa divertida con la que te recibió te dijo mucho más que mil palabras.

—¡Lo sabías! ¡Siempre lo supiste! ¡Sabés quién soy!

Tita se rió en tu cara y nunca la quisiste tanto como en ese momento.

—No sé si siempre lo supe, pero si desde hace tiempo. Ay, _Buenos Aires_ , los tenés a todos muy preocupados. Mi querida Buenos Aires, cuántas cosas se dicen de vos.

Prometió guardar el secreto y, como era tu amiga, no quiso que salieras a decir quién eras.

—No me gusta nada lo que está pasando. Ya te guardaste varias décadas, guardate un poco más. Cuidate, nena.

 

_Es una playa macedónica tan cierta y tan absurda viven Borges, Dios y el rock and roll. En Buenos Aires viven muertos, muertos viven y no quiero más tanta resignación._

 

En el ’46, Tita y su pareja se fueron a México un tiempo y tú aprovechaste para volver a cambiar de identidad. Nuevo corte, nuevo nombre, la misma vida.

Perón había subido al poder y, como siempre, las aguas estaban divididas. Algunos estaban a favor, otros en contra. A ti te daba lo mismo, como siempre también. La gente en el poder nunca te gustó. Sí te gusta que te adulen de arriba abajo, pero no cómo te tratan.

—¡Vamos a encontrar a Buenos Aires, la Ciudad que nos robó la oligarquía!

El pueblo rugía a los pies de la Casa Rosada y no pudiste evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Que siguieran buscando, nadie puede encontrar a quien no quiere ser descubierto.

La última vez que te habían visto había sido en la Huelga de Inquilinos, casi cuarenta años atrás. Habías desaparecido como la Ciudad heroína, como la Ciudad del pueblo. Nunca fuiste muy revolucionaria, no por voluntad propia, pero todos te recordaban como una mártir.

 

_Yo quiero un barrio bien canalla, bien sutil y bien despierto, supersexy, quiero una oración que nos ayude a descorrer el velo y que termine la desolación._

 

Gobiernos democráticos y golpes de facto se siguieron sucediendo. Ni siquiera te molestabas en aprenderte los nombres de los que estaban sentados en el Sillón de Rivadavia, porque sabías que ninguno duraría lo suficiente para justificarse el hacerlo.

Cuando Tita estaban en el país, salían a los Cafés a tomar algo, fumando como chimeneas y burlándose de la hipocresía de la gente. La gente, que solían creer que eras hija o sobrina de Tita. Tu amiga estaba creciendo y algo oscuro te susurraba al oído que quizás no hoy, ni mañana, ni en una década, pero algún día Tita moriría y tú volverías a estar sola.

Sola, sola Buenas Aires.

Como haces e hiciste con todo lo que te da miedo, pateaste ese pensamiento y lo escondiste en el fondo de tu mente, subiste la música y bebiste alcohol más fuerte, tapando las voces que te atormentaban noche y día.

—No te encariñes con los humanos. Al final, todos nos dejan — dijo una vez una Ciudad muy sabia, pero no la quisiste escuchar.

La París de Sudamérica, recuerdas con una risa amarga. Quizás te condenaron poniéndote ese apodo.

 

_Buenos Aires, malos tiempos para hacerte una canción._

 

Con los ’60 llegó el rock y aunque el tango seguía siendo lo que le daba pulso a tu cuerpo, comenzaste a tener un affaire (ja, _affaire_ , palabra francesa, como _París_ ) con ese género, cambiando nuevamente tu estilo y danzando al ritmo de la nueva generación.

Sesenta años sin saber de Buenos Aires, el pueblo estaba furioso. Los militares y los civiles seguían peleando por el poder mientras bailabas la música que llegaba desde Europa (ay, Buenos Aires, siempre queriendo ser parte del viejo continente). Y luego tus propios hijos lo adoptaron, así que para cuando los ’70 golpearon la puerta, tu cuerpo se movía al ritmo del rock nacional.

—Pensé que te gustaba el tango. ¿Vos también me vas a cambiar por esta música nueva? — te preguntó Tita, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

—Nunca te cambiaría, ¡sos mi mejor amiga!

Te sacudías con Los Gatos, con los Abuelos de la Nada, con Tanguito, con Almendra. Tantas bandas, tanta música, tanto arte. El aire de tus pulmones.

Los ’70 golpearon a la puerta, ya lo dijimos. Mientras vos bailabas, bebías y reías, tu risa histérica llenando los locales en los que las primeras bandas se formaban y crecían, las cosas se caldeaban a tu alrededor. La cuenta atrás comenzaba a correr, el horror se acercaba, pero tú seguías ignorante a todo esto.

La política no te interesaba, pero debería haberlo hecho. Deberías haber estado atenta, Buenas Aires, deberías haber visto las señales, deberías haberte levantado antes de que lo hicieran ellos.

Recuerdas el día que murió Perón. Lo anunciaron en la radio, interrumpiendo _Mariel y el Capitán_ , uno de tus temas favoritos de Sui Generis. En el momento te encogiste de hombros. Un político más, un político menos, para ti poca era la diferencia.

El tiempo se acababa, Buenos Aires, deberías haberte dado cuenta.

 

_En Buenos Aires los amigos acarician y los enemigos tiran a matar. En Buenos Aires, San Martín y Santa Evita montan una agencia de publicidad._

 

Isabelita asumió la presidencia tras la muerte de su esposo. Un escándalo, una mujer en el poder. No estaba capacitada para el puesto, pero te enfurecía que la descalificaran sólo por ser mujer.

—Buenos Aires es mujer — le espetaste una vez a un hombre un bar.

Él se rió, un ruido que te dio ganas de romper todo.

—Buenos Aires no existe.

Tita estaba contigo y tuvo que sacarte de ahí a rastras, porque le dejaste el rostro sangrando al hombre, la marca de tus uñas en su cara.

Nunca alguien había dudado de tu existencia. Hacía casi setenta años que no aparecías, pero todos te seguían buscando. Todo el mundo te amaba, ¿verdad? Eras la favorita, no podían dudar de ti.

Lo pensaste en ese momento. Salir a la luz, recordarles a todos tu existencia, ocupar el lugar que te correspondía por derecho propio en la Casa de Gobierno.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un nuevo gobierno de facto se había instaurado y el horror estaba por comenzar.

 

_En Buenos Aires, la política... que falta de respeto, que atropello a la razón. En Buenos Aires, el fantasma de la ópera camina solo por Constitución._

 

El primer año fue horrible. La gente desaparecía por todos lados y sentías en tu carne la tortura a la que los sometían. Te despertabas en mitad de la noche, gritando de puro horror, volando de fiebre, llorando sin consolación.

Tita te pidió que fueras a vivir con ella para que pudiera cuidarte, pero tu amiga ya estaba mayor y no era justo que tuviera que hacerse cargo de ti.

Y entonces… ocurrió.

 

_En Buenos Aires tengo más de lo que quiero pero lo que quiero nadie me lo da. En Buenos Aires hay un Falcon pesadilla en el museo de cera de la atrocidad._

 

Estaba oscureciendo y tú apurabas el paso para llegar a casa. Habías levantado temperatura y lo único que querías era desplomarte en tu cama, cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, aunque sea un rato.

Estabas con fiebre, por eso no notaste el Falcon en un primer momento. Te siguió un par de cuadras y tú sentías la vista nublada cuando escuchaste el grito.

—¡Buenos Aires!

Te quedaste quieta un instante, congelada por el pánico. Notaste el Falcon y apuraste el paso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Te habían encontrado.

 

_En Buenos Aires falta guita pero sobran corazones condenados a latir. En Buenos Aires amanezco, resucito, me defiendo a gritos, quiero ser feliz._

 

El primer año fue horrible: los demás fueron peores.

Intentas no recordar esos tiempos, pero aún hoy te despiertas en mitad en la noche a causa de las pesadillas que no dejan de perseguirte.

Te usaron de trofeo, te convertiste en una muñequita de exposición.

—¡Encontramos a Buenos Aires! —dijo el monstruo, mostrándote ante las cámaras.

Lo escupiste en la cara y ese fue tu peor error.

—¿Querías desaparecer? Te vamos a hacer desaparecer.

Te dieron el mismo trato que a tus hijos. Te encerraron, te torturaron. Gritaste como nunca lo habías hecho, suplicaste piedad, te humillaste a ti misma para poder sobrevivir, pero no te hicieron caso.

Siempre fuiste vengativa, Buenos Aires, pero nunca cruel, por eso no entendías el trato que te estaban dando. Eras Buenos Aires, la Reina del Plata, París de Sudamérica, ¿por qué no te dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué no te permitían volver a brillar?

No podían matarte y tus heridas se curaban rápido, pero las cicatrices en tu cuerpo se multiplicaron y pasabas tu tiempo entre la picana y la celda, intentando consolar a tus hijos, intentando llenarlos de esperanza.

Intentas borrar esa época de tu mente, pero el horror te persigue incluso hoy.

Sabes por oídas lo que ocurrió fuera de tu encierro. Se corrió la voz de que te tenían secuestrada y eso, sumado a los horrores que vivían todos y luego al terror que fue Malvinas, hizo que finalmente todo llegara a su fin.

El del ’76 fue el último golpe de estado que viviste, pero fue sin dudas el peor.

 

_En Buenos Aires cuando hablamos de la luna solo hay una: la del Luna Park. En Buenos Aires he perdido mil batallas pero hay una guerra que pienso ganar._

 

Los brazos de Tita te recibieron cuando te liberaron. Tu amiga, mucho más envejecida de lo que la recordabas, lloraba contra tu cabello, pero tú estabas cansada.

Tus hijos te cuidaron y nunca los viste tan unidos, nunca como cuando la democracia volvió a nacer. Alfonsín no fue el mejor presidente, pero luego del horror que viviste, cualquiera hubiese sido igual de bueno.

No sólo tú te levantabas poco a poco, también lo hacía el resto del país.

—Fuiste la que lo pasó peor — te dijo Bariloche, el más nuevo entre las Ciudades —, pero los demás también sufrimos.

—Fue la noche más oscura — agregó Rosario, su mirada cansada. La ciudad santafecina parecía devastada pero, ¿quién no lo estaba?

—Nunca más — le juraste a tus hermanos y hermanas.

Nunca más y enterraste como siempre el miedo en el fondo de tu mente, volviendo a levantar el rostro y tomando tu lugar como la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, levantando junto a tus hermanos el país que les pertenecía.

Las siguientes fueran décadas pesadas, época de cambio, pero el dicho está equivocado porque no todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. El presente era mil veces mejor que el horror de la dictadura y cumpliste tu parte como Ciudad para llevar adelante la situación.

Volviste a salir a los boliches, a los bares, a las milongas, a los recitales. Comenzaste a ir a los partidos de fútbol, que siempre te habían gustado pero que nunca habías observado de cerca. Si Buenos Aires seguía adelante, si la Ciudad capital estaba mejor, ¿por qué no lo iban a estar sus hijos?

Terminaste el siglo XX entre pop, rock y tango, con televisión chatarra, pizza y champagne.

Terminaste el siglo XX riendo, porque el horror había quedado atrás y tú eras nuevamente la Reina del Plata, Buenos Aires, la Ciudad.

 

_En Buenos Aires brilla el sol y un par de pibes, en la esquina, inventan una solución. (cuando en el mundo ya no quede nada) en Buenos Aires todo vuela, la alegría, la anarquía, la bondad, la desesperación._

 

El siglo XXI era parecido al anterior. Más pop que rock, más realities que ficción, pero tú eras Buenos Aires, la cambiante y te adaptaste al cambio como la mejor.

Te adaptabas a todo, menos a una cosa.

—No te podés ir. ¡No me podés dejar! —llorabas junto a la cama de Tita.

Tu amiga, con noventa y ocho años, te sonreía cansada, acariciándote las manos.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga, Buenos Aires.

—No me dejes— rogaste, sin dejar de llorar.

—Siempre voy a ser tu amiga, siempre voy a estar con vos. En cada tango, voy a estar con vos.

Tita falleció la Nochebuena del 2002, en una camilla de la Fundación Favaloro, con su mejor amiga a su lado. Con Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica, la que la vio levantarse y brillar.

 

_Todas las noches sale el sol._

 

Buenos Aires, Reina del Plata. Buenos Aires, camaleónica, burlona, vividora. Buenos Aires rompe corazones y conquista a los mejores. Un día es amiga, al otro enemiga.

Amas a tus hijos más que a ti misma. Por ellos vives, ellos son tu vida. Escuchas aunque no lo sepan todas sus penas y los acompañas, aunque no te vean. Vas de baile en baile y de función en función, dejándote ver feliz, para que ellos te imiten así. Hubo un tiempo en el que te escondiste, pero ya no te gusta desaparecer, así que te muestras en cada ocasión posible.

Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica. Buenos Aires, traidora, aliada, mediadora. Buenos Aires atrapa y no suelta. Un día te sonríe, al otro te reta.

Buenos Aires, Reina del Plata.

Buenos Aires, París de Sudamérica.

 

 _Todos los días vuelve el sol_.


End file.
